


森林的女儿

by BrendaPhobia



Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Female Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaPhobia/pseuds/BrendaPhobia
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 阿斯加德的童话 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854646
Kudos: 3





	森林的女儿

##  **Loki性转。**

**序章**

与阿斯加德毗邻，有一片森林。

传说那里的梅花鹿，能够化身为少女。

住在森林边的阿斯加德猎人，个个都有美丽的娇妻。

远道而来的友人，你可别不相信。

只消一杯好酒，猎人们便争先恐后把秘诀讲给你听——

捉住一只梅花鹿，她就会爱你；向她诉说你的情意，她就会信你。

如果她爱你又信你，你就能无所顾忌。只要你命令她“变成少女！”，她就会出落得无比美丽。

现在啊，慷慨的朋友，便万事大吉。因为她们一旦成了人，就再也无法变回鹿去。

可是天真的友人，你也别以为这很容易。除了那些猎人，谁会知道把捕鹿陷阱设在哪里？

可悲啊，可叹；可嫉啊，可羡。

全国最粗鲁丑陋的猎人们，却享有全国最温柔漂亮的女人。

听说那些鹿女们，长着水一样柔弱的眼睛，和花一样娇软的身体。不论怎样被打骂，做着怎样繁重的活计；她们也只会轻轻的哭啊，在破衣烂衫上镌刻梅花样的泪迹。

这就是故事的开始，关于森林里的鹿女。

**Ⅰ**

阿斯加德的Thor王子，他的英俊无人能及。无数少女芳心暗许，邻国公主却早被定为他的未婚妻。

两人青梅竹马，一同长大。从前分享一串青藤上的葡萄，往后还要同住一张帷幔下的床褥。

轻佻不端的侍女们，笑问Thor他的爱人。

“我的公主”是他的答案，不论他是裹着尿布，还是披着甲胄。

国土边境偶得圣眷。Thor携侍从，在森林边缘大驾光临。

所有的猎户蜂拥去看他豪华的车驾，他则独自漫步在森林小径。

森林多么宁静，只有呦呦鹿鸣。哪只鹿在哀鸣呢？竟然如此伤心。

Thor寻声而至，走入密林深处。小鹿卧在草丛，后腿鲜血淋漓。

那捕兽夹真大，可恶的猎人。Thor想要打开它，也花费了好大力气。

小鹿得了救，但瘸着腿可走不了多远。Thor没有办法，想把小鹿带走。

他抱着小鹿不停地走，却只在林中转来转去。

夕阳已经红了，Thor也筋疲力尽。他在草丛中坐下，仍抱着小鹿一刻不放。

这小鹿真是幼小啊。四蹄粉嫩，像是走不了坚硬的石子路；小舌柔弱，一定吃不惯干枯的桦树皮。

她的眼睛多么清澈啊，是浸着泉水，还是噙着泪水。每次眨眼，都和初生时一般纯洁。

“小鹿啊，我猜到了你的身份。你一定是狡猾的维纳斯的花篮。

她拿走了世间所有的美用来编织你，为的是收集世间所有的爱。”

Thor的赞美比泉水叮咚还要好听，小鹿变得喜悦。

“该怎么办，我走不出森林。倘若我要长眠在这里，送别我的却是一只小鹿。

纵然你再美丽，也无法为我念诵祈福的祷告语。

这森林里所有叶子，也多不过我绝望的泪滴。”

Thor的叹息比寒风尖啸还要刺骨，小鹿变得悲戚。

一颗心怎么同时承载喜悦与悲戚？小鹿抖抖耳朵不见了，变成一个少女站在那里。

“扔掉绝望吧，亲爱的王子，它快要把我的心撕成两半。我的名字是Loki，虽然不懂祷告，但可以指点你的归途。”

那少女豆蔻年纪。手脚洁白，像没碰过尘世的泥土；嘴唇娇柔，怕承受不了一个深吻。

她穿着绿色的长裙子，风吹过，她是一朵掉队的、与众不同的火烧云。

Thor无比诧异。

“你这小鹿，难道不明白自己再也变不回去？“

少女的眼中，有不谙世事的孤勇，和天真的不以为意。

那不是泉水也不是泪水，是Thor成年时酒神的贺礼。他明知美酒易醉，却不禁一再贪杯。

“你说我收集世间所有的爱，我猜那其中也有你的一份；你颓然的叹气，又多么令我难过。并没什么大不了，之前我是你的小鹿，往后我是你的少女。”

**Ⅱ**

尊贵的王子带回一个女孩，这消息插上了翅膀。

但没有人感到不满，因为她那么美好。

她在草坪上起舞，像一只快乐的鹿；惹得贵族姑娘们，嫌弃华尔兹的舞步。

若她在白天哭泣，乌云就遮住太阳；若她在夜晚欢笑，星辉连鼠洞也能照亮。

若她不是九界的珍宝，那么金银珠玉与破铜烂铁何异？

她又是那么古灵精怪，让王子时常苦不堪言。

若是王子因为盛会上庄严的演奏而昏昏欲睡，她就用树叶吹出难听极了的小调。

若是王子吃腻了山珍海味，她就找来又酸又苦的野果给他开胃。

王子嫌纯金的王冠太重，她就用茅草与枯枝编成王冠给他戴，惹得国王吹胡子瞪眼，大臣面面相觑。

但王子不会责怪她啊，她一边道歉，一边笑得上气不接下气。

**Ⅲ**

Loki常戏弄鸟儿，但她从不打扰夜莺。Thor询问原因，她这样回答：

“你的窗边挂着一个笼子，里面住了一只夜莺。你对它那么宠爱，我看了也要妒忌。可是你爱夜莺，我便也爱夜莺。就是这个道理。”

Thor感到惊奇：“我爱那只夜莺，和树林里其他的夜莺有什么关系？”

Loki理直气壮：

“那只夜莺的羽毛，其他夜莺也有；它的歌喉，也与其同类无异。你若独爱这只，未免太没道理。世上其他夜莺，不过没有遇见你。”

Thor没了脾气。

Loki想念森林，她想变成鹿回去。Thor感到伤心，她便抚平他的心绪：

“我从前属于森林，我现在属于你。你对我那么宠爱，让我因想要离开而羞愧。可是你若爱我，便也爱森林里其他的鹿。不必为我失意。”

Thor不愿让步：

“我爱你，和森林里其他的鹿有什么关系？”

Loki理直气壮：

“我能变成少女，其他的鹿也能；我的美貌，在同类中不值一提。你若独爱我，未免太没有道理。世上其他的鹿，不过没有遇见你。“

Thor沉默不语。

**Ⅳ**

从没听说过变成人的鹿还能变回去。Loki无计可施，想要放弃。

“算了吧！”她沮丧地说：“和你待在这里，也没什么不合我意。”

Thor却总是想起Loki思乡的话语：

“我生在森林，就像你生在金宫。你是否爱你柔软的床？就像我爱我的山洞。

我长在林间，就像你长在花园。你是否偷摘过待放的花苞？就像我啃食过酸苦的青果。

当你在侍女的哼唱中入睡，我也在听风的演奏。风吹树叶多么美妙，不像我的模仿不成曲调。

若你曾戴着金冠揽镜自照，我也在耳旁插过花朵。溪水作为我的镜子，我的倒影可不像你一样蠢头蠢脑……”

从此Thor仔细听完每一首糟透了的树叶小调，但他的耳朵没有厌烦Loki。

Thor小口品尝每一个难以下咽的青果，但他的嘴巴没有厌烦Loki。

Thor摘来每一种花，Loki编草冠的手艺仍毫无长进。但他的头发也没有厌烦Loki。

可是当Thor听见Loki的声音，或是叫出Loki的名字，或是把草冠中Loki系上的黑发，与自己的金发编在一起，他的心就会酸涩。

一定是Thor的心厌弃了Loki。

“算了吧。”他喃喃自语：“和你待在一起，也没多么令我欢喜。”

**Ⅴ**

Thor四处寻找能让少女变回鹿的方法。他翻遍了仓库里所有的书籍，终于找到了记载的答语：

她吻，爱她的人的唇。

或她刺，她爱的人的心。

短短两行字，却让Thor犯难。

谁爱Loki? 

若是别人，他便要生气。可是他自己？又不能确定。

Loki的话语仍在耳畔：“你若爱我，便也爱森林里其他的鹿。”

Thor如何去爱森林里其他的鹿？他或许不爱Loki。

Thor请教嬉戏的侍女，爱是怎样的感情？

侍女羡慕地感叹：“我的王子啊，您对公主的感情，就是爱的真谛。”

王子总让公主看他射箭，练武，陶醉于她娇滴滴的赞叹。

Thor经常依Loki的指示恶作剧，被国王抓个正着狼狈不已。

爱一个人，怎么会不向她展示最好的自己？

公主喜欢玫瑰，王子只送她玫瑰。

Loki喜欢野草，Thor却找来雏菊月季牡丹鸢尾，连同严冬的雪花和节日的烟花一起，想看百花映在Loki眼底。

爱一个人，怎么会不投她所好？

王子时常渴慕公主红润的嘴唇，和散发香气的肌体。

可当风掀动Loki长长的裙摆，Thor总是飞快地解下自己鲜红的披风，把Loki严严裹起。至于那两片只讲嘲讽和谎言的唇瓣，Thor竟然没有直视的勇气。

爱一个人，怎么会不向往与她温存和拥吻？

Thor一定不爱Loki。

**Ⅵ**

Loki爱谁？这倒不是个难题。她天真无知的眼睛里，只装着爱与美。她甚至能爱世界上每一只夜莺，让她爱上谁，岂不是太容易？

但Thor认定只有自己。如果Loki也爱别人，他一定不愿意。

Thor是阿斯加德唯一的王子。他的英俊，其他人不会拥有；他的尊贵，也无与伦比。

Loki若爱他，便不会转变心意。芸芸众生，岂有Thor所不敌。

Thor打定主意。

**VII**

Thor找来一把尖刀，递到Loki手里。他解开衣衫露出胸口，把刀尖对准心脏。

Loki懵懂地问：“你会痛吗，Thor？如果你痛，我也会痛。”

Thor安慰她答：“刺吧，Loki。你能回到森林，就会快乐。如果你快乐，我就不会痛了。”

Loki于是把刀刺进Thor的心脏。

Thor感觉疲惫。他枕在Loki腿上，合起眼睛。

“Loki，你在变成鹿吗？“他闭着眼睛问。

Loki什么变化也没发生，她说：“才没有，Thor。你这个大骗子。”

Thor以为刀子刺得不够深，没有把他的心脏贯穿。于是他握着Loki的手，把尖刀刺得更深一些。

这下子他一点力气也没有了。

“亲爱的Loki，我现在想要睡觉，请你在我熟睡后，亲吻我的嘴唇。我清醒时你的唇瓣让我害怕，我睡着后它们则会给我好梦。”Thor小声叮嘱，渐渐没了声音。

Loki于是捧住Thor金灿灿的脑袋，轻轻在他的唇上一触即离。

少女不见了，变作一只小鹿。

但刺伤Thor的尖刀也变成捕兽夹，钉在她的后脚。

小鹿的哀鸣，婉转又动情。哪里让她更疼痛呢？伤口还是心？

**终章**

阿斯加德是个迷人的地方。

这里的女王恣意张扬。传说她讨厌鹿，便让人把住满鹿的森林烧光。

她还在金宫种满玫瑰，不许有一点其他花和野草。

这里的少女无比漂亮。她们脚步轻快，在街道上散步好像跳舞。

你可以像采花一样，随意采撷她们的美丽。可你若向她们诉说情意，她们便不肯再吻你。

连这里的牧师都睿智无比。若是主持婚礼，他就会这样告诫那对男女：

“若你能够忍受相聚，不要提及分离。

若你不能付出爱活着，可以获得爱死去。

若有人要你的吻，不必捧出你的心。”

这就是故事的结尾，关于森林里的鹿女。


End file.
